In Heat
by her ocean eyes
Summary: "You are really burning up, Red. Are you okay?" "That, my dear doctor, is because I am in heat." [Frankenwolf smut] - Can be seen as a sequel to "When She Was Bad"


_**A/N: This one can be seen as a sequel to "When She Was Bad", my first Frankenwolf fanfic, but this one is not that "fluffy", so be warned, there's smut ahead! I hope you guys enjoy and leave a review. Pretty please?**_

_Disclaimer: None of this is mine, not the characters, not the storyline. When it would be Meghan would be on-screen like forever and Emma and Killian would already be canon._

**In Heat**

It is a rather quiet night for Dr. Victor "Whale" Frankenstein. It's his day off and he has decided to watch a movie instead of going out or doing something else that includes being in society. He would have gone to _Granny's_ but the inn is closed today and so he just sits in front of the TV and watches "Frankenstein" directed by James Whale. He doesn't know if he should be amused or angry at the way the people in this world show him and his brother but he decides that he should think of it as something funny because otherwise it would be too frustrating and he doesn't have enough liquor in his house. But even though he wants to think of it as something funny he decides that a glass of whiskey wouldn't kill him so he walks to the kitchen and takes the whole bottle spontaneously instead of just one glass. As he strolls back to the living room someone knocks on the door of his apartment. Frowning, the bottle of whiskey still in his right hand he opens the door. In front of him stands a certain brunette. Her gaze flies to his right hand and then back to his eyes. The doctor looks at the she-wolf in surprise.

"Ruby? What are you doing here?" he asks and Red lifts one eyebrow reproachfully.

"Are you drinking?" she asks, shoves him aside and enters the flat. Victor closes the door behind her and turns around to see Red snapping the bottle out of his hand. Warily she eyes the bottle.

"Not yet," the doctor answers and Ruby cocks her head, giving him a reproachful look.

"You won't," she states and he sighs.

"I didn't want to drown my sorrows, you know," he says and before she can say anything he continues. "You didn't answer my question." She raises an eyebrow quizzically. "Why are you here, Ruby?" he asks again and grabs her wrist. Surprised he looks up at her and they eyes lock almost immediately. Her green emeralds meet his blue, worried saphires. "You're burning up! Are you all right?" he asks concerned and she smiles, walking away from him and his grasp and into the living room, where "Frankenstein" is still running. She places the bottle on the living room table and then turns to the TV, realizing which movie he had been watching.

"Why do you do this to yourself?" she asks, completely ignoring his prior question while she strips of her jacket and letting it fall to the floor carelessly.

"What does this matter to you?" he asks sounding almost pissed. Ruby twirls around to look at him, her green eyes furiously.

"We're dating!" she growls and he crosses his arms in front of his chest. They stare at each other for about a minute before Victor breaks the silence.

"I was bored," he caves in finally and as she raises her eyebrow he sighs. "You said you couldn't come over so I had nothing else to do."

"You could have-" She stops and frowns and Victor uses her state of distraction against her and places his hand on her forehead.

"You are really burning up, Red. Are you okay?" She cocks her head and looks up at him.

"I am perfectly fine," she says and he raises his eyebrows.

"Then why are you burning up?" Still smiling she brushes of his hand and takes a step back, closer to the couch. With a quiet "thumb" she lets herself fall back and into the soft fabric of the sofa. She leans back with relish and lets out a low moan. Victor watches her suspiciously. This girl that sits there on his sofa is not his Red. That girl is Ruby, the sexy and seductive waitress and even though he found himself falling hard and fast for her, not for Ruby but for Red, he can't not notice how sexy she looks there, on his sofa. Ruby is a part of her but the waitress is not at all the beautiful and powerful she-wolf he fell for. And not just the she-wolf, she is also the sweet girl she was before the curse and he finds himself loving her company. As Dr. Whale he loves the Ruby part of her because of her sexiness. As Victor Frankenstein she makes him feel uneasy. Dr. Whale had shared many women's bed, Dr. Frankenstein had been too busy with science to get close to just one woman.

"You're not acting like yourself today," he states and Ruby smiles at him widely.

"That, my dear doctor, is because I am in heat." Victor swallows the wrong way in surprise and starts coughing.

"Come again?" he coughs and Ruby laughs lightly.

"I am in heat. You know what that means?" she asks faking innocence while she slowly unbuttons the white blouse she is wearing.

"Red? What are you doing?" he asks, swallowing hard, loosening the knot of his tie.

"Just taking what I want. And all I want is you, Victor." She stands up leaving her blouse behind. Victor backs away but the wall stops him and soon enough he is pressed against the wall, Ruby right in front of him, her body pressed flush against his.

"But we said- we said we would make this right. Taking our time and not rush things?" he asks while her hands unbutton his shirt with flying fingers. She rolls her eyes at him.

"Could you please be Dr. Whale this night, Victor?" Her hand wanders downwards and strokes slowly, almost torturing over his crotch and Victor lets out a strangled moan. "I need this, Victor. I need you. Now, tonight," she purrs in a low voice, her breath brushes over his ear. When she nibs at his earlobe he gives up and also in. He turns his head and captures her lips in a hungry kiss. She replies just as hungry, her lips and tongue wet and warm in his mouth. There is no fighting for dominance between them because even though Dr. Whale would have wanted the dominance Victor does not and the way Ruby kisses him is just right for him. Her teeth scrap, her lips nib, her tongue teases his tongue while her hands brush his shirt off his shoulders. When she bites down on his lower lip Dr. Whale awakens and all of a sudden Ruby is pressed against the wall, Victor in front of her, pressing his body in hers in the most pleasurable way. His hands rip her already partly unbuttoned blouse completely open and the white fabric falls down to her feet. With skillful fingers he opens her bra and the piece of clothes also falls to the ground. With a low moan Ruby tilts her head back against the wall as Victor moves his lips from hers to her cleavage and then to her breasts. One of his hands cups one of her breasts and kneads it - not to hard, not to soft, just right - while the other grabs her wrist and his mouth closes around one of her already hardened nipple. He sucks at it and she lets out a strangled moan while her fingers claw in the skin of his back, leaving burning red marks behind. Victor flicks his tongue over her nipple one more time before moving to her other breast.

"Gorgeous," he growls in a low voice when he looks up at her again and she smiles down at him, cupping his face with her long fingers and soft hands and pulls him up to him again. His hands move from her breasts to her waist and he lifts her so she can wrap her legs around his middle. She buries her hands in his blonde hair, her nails digging in his skull almost painfully. Victor presses his hips against hers and she lets out another moan, one of her hands moving from his hair to his ass, then to the front of his pants, undoing the belt buckle. He hears the sound of a zipper being undone, then his pants slide down slide down to the ground. Ruby rolls her hips against his, her hot center brushes over the bulge in his pants. He groans, his voice almost animalistic, low and full of desire, wraps his arms around her small, female torso and moves her from the wall onto the surface of the commode in his living room. When he takes a step back she moans, missing his lost, but then he hooks his fingers into the hem of her skirt and panties and immediately she lifts her hips and the skirt and panties fall to the floor. He wants to admire her body but he doesn't stand a chance when Red wraps her legs around his waist and pulls him closer until her very naked center brushes over his hardened member hidden in the soft fabric of his boxers.

"Don't," she murmurs in his ear when she trails thousands of wet, open-mouthed kisses along his jaw line, down his neck. "Not tonight. Just give it to me," she moans in his skin and he groans at her tone, putting down his boxers quickly.

"As you wish," he groans, taking his hard member in his hand, placing it at her hot, wet center. She moans and shoves her hips forward, impaling herself on him. He lets out something between a grunt and a moan, then he thrusts his hips forward, pushing her back on the commode and against the wall and seals her lips with a hot, passionate kiss. He moves in and out of her quickly, no time for tenderness, no time for being gentle. Hunger and need overflow them, devour them. She moans into his open mouth when he quickens his pace and fucks her so hard that the vase on the commode falls down and breaks into shards. Her fingers dig into the skin of his back, leaving crescents there.

"Victor," she moans. He moves his hips back and forth burying himself deep inside her before sliding out of her almost completely hard and fast. With his next thrust he hits the sweet spot inside her that makes her see stars and she screams at the sensation. "There," she screams and when he hits her right there again and again she feels her body tensing and he thrusts into her once, twice, then she comes undone in his arms and he almost loses control when her wet walls clench around him. His thrusts become frantic, erratic and when she leans forward and sucks on his pulse point lightly he collapses in her arms, falling over the edge. Her flat hands lay on his back, his face is buried in the crook of her neck. They are both panting, trying to catch their breath. When Victor finally lifts his head and looks into her green eyes again she smiles at him, a soft, gentle smile. Red is back, Ruby just a shadow. Her hands wander up his back again until they wrap around his neck, long fingers caressing the soft blond hair on his nape. He leans his forehead against hers tenderly, closing his blue eyes. The doctor takes in a deep breath.

"I love you," he murmurs and her smile grows wider, but he doesn't see it because her eyes are closed. She brushes her nose against his and Victor opens his eyes again, looking at her.

"I love you too," she replies and he seals her lips in a tender kiss that quickly turns hungry and passionate again. "Victor?" she groans and the doctor laughs.

"Still not satisfied?" She shakes her head, a smile playing upon her lips.

"Not at all," she says and with a low chuckle he lifts her up, her legs and arms still wrapped around him.

"Good. Me neither," he smirks and kisses her again while he carries her to his bedroom to make love to her again and again until the morning comes.

**the end**


End file.
